Broken Hero
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: In order to defeat the immortal evil, Natsu used an ancient magic that lead him to coma. Few days later, an assassin group came and attacked the guild, covering the fact they came to kill Natsu and indeed, he died. After 3 years of his death, they ones again appeared with a mysterious person who is exactly like Natsu. Is Natsu truly dead? If so, why does he not remember them?
1. Where Everything Began

**Chapter 1: Where Everything Began**

 _ **Time when Fairy Tail came back together after a year of disband.**_

Somewhere in the biggest Library in the country, Natsu and his team have accepted the quest which is to help them clean the old storage which has full of books and completely dusty. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Carla and Happy were doing the work while Natsu just sit around watching them.

"Hey, can someone tell me again why did we take this quest?" Natsu asked in bored tone. He doesn't like this quest at all, not ones.

Lucy crossed her arms, "Oh come on Natsu, remember we made a job yesterday and you, Gray and Erza over do things and destroyed almost the city and master was very angry to us that he made us take a quest of cleaning as punishment and this is why we have it."

Natsu twitch, "That gramps."

Erza was gripping her hand to her chest, "I'm very sorry everyone, could someone hit me please."

"I think no one will do that Erza-san." Wendy said with a smile but mentally sweat drop. Carla could only sigh, "Oh boy."

Gray glared the group who is currently carrying many books in hand, "Hey don't just stand there and help here will you!" Natsu frown, "I'm still not good at cleaning things."

"Moreover you might just destroy this library." Lucy said with a sigh and worried. "How about you go out first and have some fresh air. After that, come back here and help us."

Natsu gave a small smile, "Thanks Lucy." Natsu walked out.

"I'll follow him." Happy said as he was about to fly to escape but Lucy caught the blue exceed. "No, you will stay here and help us." Happy cried for not being able to escape.

As Natsu was about to leave the room, he noticed one of the books that has no writings on the shelves and went to it. He got curious and took it and in there, the title says, _**Book of Atla**_.

"What kind of book is this?" He murmured as he opened the book and saw the writings are different. It can't say if it's old text or not, but one thing is to say, it's impossible to read.

Seeing it was hopeless for him to read it, he sighs, 'I guess Levy can translate this for me.' He thought as he scans the pages until he got on the page that seems surprise him. 'Huh?'

Natsu stared on the page that caught his eyes and for some reason, he began reading it.

Later on, he went back and helps them clean. It was night when they are finish and paid before returning home where they could rest and sleep.

In Natsu and Happy's house, Happy is already sleeping while Natsu is awake, completely troubled about something. He raised his right hand and his flame came out. He keeps on staring his flame, completely bugging him about something. He keeps on staring he gives up and decides to sleep, since thinking wasn't really one of his things.

 _Within his dream, he remembered the time on his journey when he meet one of his Nakama, a crimson haired girl with sapphire eyes._

 _"Its been a while since I see you Yua." Natsu greeted to the girl and guildmate. She turn to him and smiled, "Its been a while too Natsu."_

 _Yua, the copycat specialize magician who can copy any magic that she see and analyzed. Its a Lost magic and a powerful one too. She is a mysterious member within the guild, not really interactive to anyone and loves to drink water and mostly be alone. The reason why She and Natsu get along because out of all the guild members, Yua is only interactive to Natsu. No one knows why but they do know Natsu challenge Yua to a fight and in the end he lost. Yua will soon give tips after that._

 _"So your traveling to get stronger?" She asked which made him grin, "Yup! So when I come back I will surprise them how powerful I am."_

 _Yua became silence for a moment before smiling, deciding not to tell him that Fairy Tail is already been disbanded. "I see. That's good to know."_

 _"How about you Yua? Came here for a job?" Natsu asked. She shook her head, "Not really, I came here to find some clues for my research."_

 _"Research? About what?"_

 _"Well... sorry Natsu but I can't tell you. Still may I ask you Natsu... why did you go out on the journey without telling anyone?"_

 _Natsu became quiet as he look on the distance before speaking, "Because I realized how weak I am." He gripped his right hand, "At that time in Tartaros, I... I can't do anything... other than stare my father who is slayed by Acnologia." Yua decide to stay quiet for that. He continued, "Acnologia defeated Igneel and I swore to give my revenge... I also swore that it would be me who will kill E.N.D. whom my father failed to kill. If Igneel can't defeat Acnologia, how much more for E.N.D. whom my father failed to kill. I... I can't let that happen again."_

 _"I know." Yua whispered before taking a deep breath then spoke, "Natsu do you think weakness is evil?"_

 _Natsu was silence for a moment before speaking, "No. I remembered Gildarts words, about weakness is not something to be feared but tells us our weakness, ones we do, we'll learn how to become stronger and kinder more than anyone else."_

 _"Exactly... and you know Natsu, people are born weak and will remain weak." Yua said which made Natsu turn to her. She continued, "I have my own definition of weakness you see. Weakness is indeed not evil, it is something that tells us what we must do next. People wish to become stronger and so they kept chasing for strength, not knowing they are actually achieving that little by little. If people realized they are strong, they will never think about moving anymore. You are already strong so what's the point seeking strength... that is why its better to think you are weak than strong. If you are weak, you have a goal to follow, if you are strong that's the end of it."_

 _Natsu could gasp her point. Weakness is like a road where a person will find a way to get stronger. If only people will learn how to make their own weakness turn to strength, maybe they'll learn how to move forward and gain the strength they desire to meet._

 _"There are four children out there who had decided to lock themselves from this world. The one who continue to travel only to watch and stay away from life while the other four sealed themselves away so they could only watch and observe human lives. No one will never realize those four are suffering to the point there could be no return... but I am sure, someday they will find the answer they seek and move forward."_

 _Natsu could see, there is a strong determination and hope within her eyes. "Who are those four children Yua?"_

 _Yua gave a thought before struggling, "Can't tell you but I'm sure you already met one of them."_

 _"For real?"_

 _Yua smiled and nodded, "That's why, as they find their own path and answer, I will find the key that could give them victory. That's what I plan to do... which is why I am here I guess."_

 _Natsu nodded, actually he only understood haft of it._

 _"I'm sure in this journey you plan to train to become stronger, like finding an answer how to defeat a strongest foe in your life. I'm sure Natsu that you will find your answer." Natsu smiled, "Thanks, you too Yua I'm sure whatever your researching you'll find the answer you seek."_

 _She smiled, "Thanks Natsu. May our journey lead us to the answer we seek."_

Natsu woke up from the dream and saw Happy stirring beside him. He smiled on the flashback before deciding to start a new day. After their morning preparation, Natsu and Happy soon arrived to their beloved Guild.

"We're back!" They said in union. Mirajane was the one who greeted them as they approach, "Oh Natsu, Happy good morning. Would you like to have some breakfast?"

Natsu grin on the word breakfast, "Yup! I'm sure hungry right now." Happy followed, "I want fish please Mira." Mirajane smiled to their cheerfulness, "Just wait a minute."

Natsu and Happy sat and after the food is served, both of them begun to eat. Soon Lucy came and seems to be tired.

Levy was the one who greeted her "Good morning Lu-chan, what's wrong? Didn't sleep well?" Lucy gave a small smile, "Ye-yeah, I was just so tired that's all."

Levy smiled for her, "Wanna have breakfast with me?"

"Yeah."

They went to the table where they can eat, soon everything are normal. They have begun to their normal lives. Soon Natsu decide to take a job and Lucy went to him to choose the job to take.

"Yoooos! What is our job for today?" Natsu said in excitement as he kept looking for a quest. Lucy sigh to his excitement in doing quest, "Natsu we can't chaise any bandits today."

Natsu frown, "I know geeez."

"Everyone we got trouble! Master!" It was Macao's voice from the outside, approaching the guild and seems in panic.

Makarov became serious as he saw him approaching. The Guild Master asked, "What's wrong Macao?" Macao finally arrived the guild, it took time for him to catch his breath before speaking, "The Magic Councils are coming?"

Makarov tilt his head, "Why?" Macao respond "I don't know and they are also seems in hurry and afraid about something."

They all looked to each other, confuse on what they are afraid off. Well they'll know when they arrive so they all decide to wait.

Soon enough, the leading troops of Magic Council arrived and gave a pleading bow.

"Master Makarov and everyone in Fairy Tail please help us evacuate the citizen of Magnolia as soon as possible!"

Makarov was surprise on his sudden action before taking things serious, "What is this all about?"

The man took a deep breath before asking, "Ever heard of the demon named Daidragon?" The name widens the Guild Master's eyes, "Daidragon!? You mean the demon that's been luring around the continent!? I heard there's a 100 years quest that you have to exterminate it as soon as possible. Does that mean that…"

"Yes, little by little it's coming to this city. Some of our men are giving time, please help us evacuate the civilians as soon as possible!"

Makarov nodded as response before turning to the rest of the guild members, "You heard that you brats make sure the civilians could evacuate as soon as possible, we don't have much time. Hurry!"

Everyone responded in loud and union.

"YEAH!"

Everyone had prepared and left the guild to start evacuating the people as soon as possible… everyone except some who were now currently speaking to the Guild Master.

"What gives gramps, we can just destroy it, and it will be a piss of cake." Natsu said with a scoff. Gray followed, "If it's a demon then leave it to me, I have a demon slayer magic I could easily destroy that Daidragon."

Makarov took a deep breath before explaining to them. "This is a different one Gray and this is not one of the demons that Zeref created. It was an experimental being that has been done by illegal researchers 100 years ago and until now runs around the world destroying everything on its way. Not even we saint wizards or Gildarts himself able to defeat it. How much for all of you?"

Erza was surprise to hear that, "Gildarts!?" They all knew him as one of the strongest S class Magician. For him not to be able to defeat it means…

"You got to be kidding right?" Lucy said in terrified tone, complete shock and scared whoever this creature is.

Natsu gave a glare, "I don't care! I'm still going."

"Same here." Gray said with a smirk of confidence.

The two rivals grin before giving each other a fist bump.

Elfman stepped forward, "I'll go too, and that's how a man should do."

Gajeel smirked, "Gihii that's interesting. We're going too lily." Lily smirked and nodded, "Yeah."

Laxus closed his eyes but his tone was serious, "This is good opponent then. I'll surpass Gildarts in no time."

Makarov became angry, "Fools! I told you that it's-"

"We'll give time until everyone escapes. Believe on us master." Erza said as she stepped forward.

Everyone is giving their determination look, not walking back to their decision. They had decided to go and beat this thing and keep the people safe no matter what. Seeing those eyes, Makarov can't help but give up.

"Just come back safely you fools." Makarov said finally, letting them go. Everyone smiled and nod, "Yeah!"

They all began running, heading where this DaiDragon currently located. Makarov could only watch them as they head far away. Behind him, he knew someone also eager to go but controlling its desire to do so. He sighs before giving permission for her to go.

"You come with them too Mira." Mirajane was surprised. Seeing that he actually letting her go, she smiled brightly, "Thank you."

Mirajane transform into her Satan Soul before flying away.

Most Fairy Tail members are now evacuating the civilians while Natsu and the others arrive on where Daidragon located. It has a form of a dragon but emitting a power of demons and many more. Just what is this being?

Natsu question this, "Dragon? No it's different." Gajeel nodded as he agreed, "Looks like it has a dragon power within him. There are much more foreign but one clear is one of it is a dragon." Wendy gave a brave look, "I'll support everyone so focus on your battle and good luck."

Natsu smiled to their youngest Dragon Slayer, "Thanks Wendy, so let's kick some asses!" Flame came out to his fist, "Heh I'm getting fired up!"

They all began to attack. All magic doesn't seem to work against it. Lucy even noticed many have died fighting against it but keep herself strong and keep attacking like many others. They refused to give up and still fighting until they got to communication from Warren.

"Everyone can you hear me? We're almost done evacuating everyone, please return back at ones!" Warren told them through telepathy. Erza just gave a slash from the tail and replied him, "Got it. Everyone we'll have to retreat!"

Natsu who was in mid air after attacking from above heard her and glared, "Huh? No way! I'll fight and-"

Erza cut him off, "Magic doesn't work on that thing and we are almost out of magic. Keep your remaining magic and we need to go Natsu!"

Natsu twitch but he knew what she said is true. He could feel his magic is losing, his current state is no longer enough to fight Daidragon.

No longer having a choice, everyone complied and retreat, heading to Magnolia. They could see Daidragon is following them. Natsu could sense his Nakama's feeling, they are too frustrated for being unable to fight the Daidragon.

Natsu glared at the ground as he run, gripping his hand tightly. Lucy sensed his frustration.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered before remembering their fight against Daidragon. She is scared, thinking about the future that lies ahead if this enemy will keep following them. 'That thing is too powerful than us. If no one can defeat it then who will? What will happen to Magnolia? What will happen to Fairy Tail!?'

Soon, Daidragon arrived Magnolia and now destroying the city. It's all in fire and destruction, the only good here is that they had succeed evacuating the whole citizen but the bad side is that no one can stop it.

Everyone including Fairy Tail was just watching as they see their own guild will be almost destroy and burning. Natsu can't take it anymore, he wants to go and fight but what can he do? No one can't do a thing!

Lucy began to cry, this is what she fear to happen, "Our… guild… Our home…"

All they can do was cry, if not, angry to themselves. They can't do anything other than watch as they see everything is heading to destruction and they can't do anything about it.

Gray can no longer control himself and so he approached Levy.

"Levy tell me everything about this Daidragon? We need every information you can give us." Gray said wanting to do something about this. He can't give up now, not on everything he had gone through, he won't give up now!

Levy stared at Gray, still crying but seeing the firing determination within the Ice Mage's eyes, she wiped her tears and nod, "Yeah" She stood up and calms herself before giving them the information she currently knew about their enemy, "Daidragon, according to my quick research it has a blood of demons, dragons, animals, beast and even humans. It was a bloody experiments in all ages that they have created an immortal beast as we see."

Lucy felt horror as she covered her mouth, "Hu-human… you mean…" Levy doesn't like it too but continued, "Like sacrificed… It was soon stopped after it was destroyed by their own creation... and that is Daidragon… I'm sorry that's all I know. No one knows any of its weakness."

Gray shook his head, "No, that information is helpful. All we have to think now is how can we find that weakness." Mirajane nodded too before turning to everyone, "It has demon and dragon's blood which should be a good part of a dragon slayer and demon slayer but…"

"It's not enough, we combined our strength but nothing works. It must be because of its immortality…" Laxus said before gripping his hands, "Damn it."

Freed could understand his frustration, "Laxus."

Natsu was thinking everything they had discussed until something click on his mind, something he had never expected that would be… helpful. "Hey Levy… did you just say… immortal?"

Levy turned to Natsu and nod, "Ye-yes." Natsu gave a deep thinking. This made her question, "What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu ignore her and kept thinking. He remembers the book that caught his eyes. **The book of Atla** , it said something about a spell that can destroy immortality.

Natsu nodded to himself, "Worth to try." Happy could feel Natsu will do something dangerous again, "Natsu what are you planning this time?"

Natsu walk forward, ignoring his partner.

Lucy can already guess what he is about to do, he will go and fight Daidragon again. She called him, "Natsu!" Erza realized it too and tried to stop him, "Hey Natsu!"

Too late.

" **Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!** " Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion.

It hit Daidragon, making its attention turned to them and walked, heading to their location.

Gray glared the Fire Dragon Slayer, "Flamebrain you idiot! Why the heck did you attack it with no plan in mind!?"

Makarov gave a glare and serious look, actually surprised to what he had done. "Natsu what are you planning to do?"

Natsu didn't answer them, instead he asked them, "You all still have magic left right?" Gajeel twitch, "True but it doesn't mean that-"

"Heh, that's good to know." Natsu said with a smirk. Happy is beginning to worry about whatever he is planning to do and so he asked, "Natsu… What are you planning to do?"

"Don't tell me you're going to fight it alone are you." Gray said in warning.

Natsu huff, "Like I'll die… but… I can no longer sit here as that thing destroys Fairy Tail, our home… Happy, Lucy Everyone…" He turned around and smiled, "I'll leave my future upon your hands."

Lucy questioned this, "Natsu? J-just what are you…"

"Heh" Natsu turned back on the approaching Daidragon. As he does, he can't help but remember Yua's word.

 _"May our journey lead us to the answer we seek."_

Natsu began to concentrate as flame came out that wrapped around his body and soon the flame spread and covered everything around him. They can't get near to Natsu at all, the flame is in blaze so much and really hot.

Lucy wanted to approach him but she can't from the flame surrounding him, she shouted, "Natsu!" Lisanna could only stare, just what is he planning to do.

As he concentrate, the fire slowly stop being in blazed and got soften and the hotness is decreasing.

Wendy mentioned this, "The heat is decreasing." Cana narrowed her eyes, still confuse. "Just what is he doing?"

Little by little, the hotness became cold.

Juvia felt this, "Ah its cold." Gray can no longer understand. Flame which temperature hot turned to cold? He stared at Natsu, "H-hoy Natsu… what's going on?"

"It's getting colder." Happy said, body already shaking from the coldness.

The red orange flame became white and blue.

Mirajane widen her eyes, can't believe the flame turned into… "His flame is…" Erza continued her words, "Change…"

He then opened his eyes. Lucy was about to call him but noticed his eyes. His eyes were different, like he wasn't himself. He raised his right hand as the blue flame raised up in the sky.

Natsu's voice came out, " **Ancient Magic** " The guild master heard it, which widen his eyes from shock. Natsu continued his spell, " **ICE FLAME!** "

The roaring white and blue flame had turned its direction, heading to the approaching Daidragon and hit it. Its body began to freeze him, much as everyone's surprise.

"What!?" Gray shouted his shock. Erza can't believe what she is seeing at all, "Impossible! How could he freeze him when his magic is…!"

Natsu is trying to hold himself from his spell, it seems the magic he's using is too strong for him but still kept going. He growled, "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Slowly it is speeding up until finally Daidragon is trapped within the ice. Seeing that everything work, Natsu's hand fell down and loosing his balance as he was about to fall on the ground when Lucy caught him just in time.

"Natsu!" Lucy called his name, complete worried. Natsu tried to open his eyes, he became too weak already as his eyes shows it. Still he able to see her face, "Lu-Lucy"

Lucy tightens her grip on his body. Before she could speak, Natsu speak first.

"Hurry… finish it… I have destroyed its immortality… g-go and defeat it."

Laxus can't understand what he means, "You destroyed its what?"

They heard the scream as they all turn to their enemy who is beginning to crack and soon freed. It roared loudly as the ice that trapped him momentarily fell down.

Natsu pushed himself to stand up even if he's already weak, Lucy helped him. Natsu was breathing fast, really unusual for him.

"Don't force yourself Natsu." Lucy said worriedly. Natsu only smile before turning back on the enemy and gave his last remaining strength, " **Roar of the… Fire Dragon!"**

It hit Daidragon and it scream, they all realized that that thing is actually taking damage.

"It's working!" Carla said, can't believe the immortal monster is actually taking damage. Gajeel turned to Natsu in disbelief, "he really did it…"

Seeing the opportunity, Macarov gave his order, "Fairy Tail Charge!"

"Everyone felt so determine that they all charge, heading to Daidragon with the roars of Fairy Tail. They now started attacking it and they could see indeed their magic is now working and giving damage. Lucy join in too as she stayed and assist Natsu who was now only watching everyone as they kill that monster.

" **I open the Gate of the Lion, Loki!** "

He came out and starts to help the others to kill it. Natsu smiled, seeing how resolving and how they can finally give a payback to what that thing done to both their guild, home and Magnolia. He closed his eyes as his body became even weaker which made Lucy help him to sat down instead. Lucy could see his smile, he is truly happy.

'They're doing it…' Natsu thought as he opened his eyes ones again to see how Daidragon starting to fall down from everyone's attack. 'Now I can… finally…'

"Natsu hang in there okay, you won't going to die right?" Lucy asked, she wasn't sure but from how he is acting, it's like he's beginning to disappear.

Natsu laugh brokenly before answering her, "I… won't die… I promise." Lucy took his hand and gripped it, "You promise Natsu, you promise." Natsu smiled to her and nod, telling he will. She smiled, knowing everything would be fine. She turned to everyone and said, "Look."

Natsu turned to everyone and saw Daidragon was finally defeated and Fairy Tail have won. They are happy as they are going to Natsu.

Happy was flying really fast as he shouted really happy, "We did it Natsu!" He hugged Natsu. Natsu gave a weak hug back and smiled, "Yeah… that… is… Fairy… Tail…ugh…"

Natsu lost consciousness.

Lucy began shaking him, same with Happy. "Natsu? Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

They came screaming his name as they are joy at first then turn to worry to see their Fire Dragon Slayer really weak and now had lost consciousness.

Far from Magnolia, someone was watching everything. He can't be distinguishing due to his hiding within the shadows. He just smiled and leaves from his place.

'I can't wait to tell this to boss.'

 **Next Chapter: Assassins and Funeral**


	2. Assassins and Funeral

**Chapter 2:** **Assassins and Funeral**

Everything is over. The Magic Council gave the Fairy Tail the reward of the 100 years quest which was about whoever took the quest and kill it shall be given the reward of 500,000,000 Jewel. They can't believe how big it is and took it and use the money to fix the damage of Fairy Tail Guild and help the city to rebuild.

At the infirmary which was the only place that's in good condition, Natsu was there, sleeping. He still hasn't waked up that made everyone worried and so they decide to called Poluchka to see what's wrong with him.

The guild was fine now since they are able to fix most of it, still everyone were quiet and waiting until she came out. Team Natsu immediately went to her.

"Natsu, How's Natsu?" Lucy asked desperately, totally worried for her friend's well being.

Poluchka took a deep breath before answering, "I see nothing wrong with him. Although I can also say he overdoes himself. He won't be waking up for a while so you have to wait for a couple of weeks to regain consciousness. There is also no danger to his life so there's nothing to worry."

Happy breath in relief, "I'm glad." Wendy did the same as Happy, "Natsu-san will be fine… thank goodness."

Gray huff, still glad he's alright. "Heh, that idiot sure made me worry."

Everyone too are relief as they could finally stop worrying and only wait for the time he had enough rest and woke up. Looks like they can finally return to their job with ease.

"Can we see him?" Erza asked. Poluchka nodded, "Just make sure you people will not make any noise so he can continue his rest with no distraction."

The team nod before entering the infirmary to see Natsu in bed, sleeping peacefully. They are really glad that nothing bad happened to him. Happy went beside to his partner and kept watch over him. Lucy, Wendy and Carla went to his side while Erza and Gray went on the opposite side, staring at their precious Nakama.

'Natsu' Lucy smiled, 'I'm glad you didn't break our promise.'

Later on, mostly everyone was busy fixing the guild while the rest were helping the other houses for repair. Wendy, Carla and Lisanna were together to keep Natsu company. In Lucy's apartment, many have been destroyed and Lucy doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Happy offer her to stay to their house until the apartment is repaired since Natsu will most likely to will stay in the guild than their house to rest.

There is even an additional help which were the Councils who decide to help rebuilding Magnolia.

After that, nothing happened ordinarily. Just normal as they continue to rebuilt and return the city of Magnolia.

In the hidden place far from Magnolia, there is only a single candle that gives light in one big room. There is someone sitting on the chair, another one was standing near the wall, and another one is kneeling down to the person who was sitting. Their faces cannot be seen due to its dark.

"I see." A deep voice of a man said, "So those Fairies are able to finish Daidragon." The man smirk, "I didn't expect that, even that child to be able to use that kind of magic."

The person who's kneeling to the man sitting on the chair spoke, "Should we kill him Master?"

"That might be a good idea." The man chuckle as the person who's standing the side this whole time is still silence, only watching them. The man smirk, "Call those two, the three of you will do this mission."

"As you wish Master."

One week had passed ever since that day, the restoration of Magnolia is almost finished thanks to everyone's effort. In Fairy Tail guild, the restoration there is already complete but something is still missing, Natsu. Their Fire Dragon Slayer haven't waken up yet ever since. Poluchka came to visit from time to time to check his condition but really no changes, maybe the person just needs a long sleep.

Even so, they can't help but kept worrying for him, since this is the first time it happened to Natsu.

"It's been a week huh." Macarov murmured before drinking his sake then turn to the room where Natsu is resting. "Natsu still have no sign of regaining consciousness."

Erza was silence for a moment before asking, "Poluchka didn't find anything wrong until now… still it kind of bother me Master."

The Guild Master nodded, feeling the same thing.

Gray sigh before scratching his head from irritation. "Tch, just when will you wake up flamebrain?" Erza smiled, "Miss him Gray?"

Gray raised his eye brow, hiding the fact he kind of miss their rival fight. "Huh! Of course not! I just want someone to fight with and… damn when I need someone to release some energy Flamebrain is not around to do that. Really I just want to fight him Erza."

Erza kept smiling, "Both of you are really close." Gray glared, "Like heck I am!"

Inside the infirmary, only Lucy and Happy were the ones with Natsu. They are currently watching over him, in case of something happened to his rest.

Happy can't help but whisper. "Natsu just when will you wake up?" Lucy knew how much the exceed miss him. She too miss him, but all she can do is stay strong for him. "Don't worry Happy, he'll wake up soon… he will." She said, comforting the exceed.

Happy observed her for a moment before deciding to tease her. "You liiiiiiikkkkeee him!" Lucy blushed but slight only before shouting, "NO I DON'T!"

Outside in the entrance of Fairy Tail Guild, there is a mysterious man standing and smirking as he stared at the logo of Fairy Tail and its name too. He licked his own lips, excited to make some havoc.

"Time to have some fun." The person whispered as he slowly lifted his right hand up at the same time the land began to shake.

Inside before the shaking began, Gajeel felt someone somewhere outside is planning to do something which is right when the floor began to shake, like there is an earthquake. Levy who was just beside him is gripping the table from the shaking. Sensing Gajeel's mind is elsewhere and not the earthquake, she began to question.

"Gajeel what's the matter?" The Iron Dragon Slayer ignored her question and prioritized the presence. Finally locating it's just outside in the entrance, he dashed forward and destroyed the door, revealing the person who's responsible for shaking the land and smirking. Gajeel didn't waste time and attacked the man, " **Iron Rod!** "

The man jumped back to dodge it. The shaking stop which made everyone inside the guild turn to the entrance where there is Gajeel facing the unknown person.

The person kept his smirk, ready to rampage, "Don't disappoint me Fairy Tail."

The person attacked them with his magic, Earth Magic where he can freely control the land around him.

In the infirmary, they could hear the ruckus outside. From the noise this is not the usual brawl that happens every day, it's something else, like they are being under attack.

Lucy stood up from her sit and turn to the exceed, "Happy I'm heading out. Happy look after Natsu." Happy gave a salute, "Aye sir!"

Lucy smiled to the blue cat before turning to Natsu who is still unconscious. 'I'll be back… Natsu.' Lucy turned around and left the room.

Seeing her gone, Happy turn to Natsu in concern. "Natsu… please wake up…"

"…"

Outside, Lucy witnessed the destruction happened around the guild and then an explosion on the other side which is located to their pool. She immediately runs to head there. Arriving, she saw her friends fighting only one person who can deal with them on his own. This person is laughing, really mocking them.

"Is this Fairy Tail? You got to be kidding me." The person said in mocking before laughing ones again.

Gray glared before releasing his magic, " **Ice Make: Smasher!** " A giant hammer came out above out of use and smashed down but that person stopped it using his magic of raising three earth pillar up to block it.

"Not enough" The person said before making another pillar that's heading to Gray but was destroyed by Juvia, hands covered by water. "Juvia will not let you harm Gray-sama."

The battle continued. Lucy is actually surprise to what she's seeing.

"Lucy-san" She turned to see Wendy approaching her. "Wendy what's happening? Who is he?"

"I don't know but he suddenly attacked us and Gajeel-san was the one who found him. He just initiates a battle against all of us."

"EH!?"

" **Roar of the Lightning Dragon!** " Laxus released such powerful blast from his mouth.

This person controlled the land below him to raise him up and jump to dodge it. Above, Freed and Mirajane joined forces and dashed to attack him in mid air. This person used both of his arms to block their punches.

This person is strong, they all thought and they can't let their guard down.

Finding the determination, Lucy stepped forward, holding the key of Leo. "Let's join the battle, Loki!"

The Celestial Spirit Leo or Loki came out at the same time, Lucy transform to her star dress to the Celestial Spirit of Leo.

"Got it Lucy." Leo or Loki responds with a smirk.

Inside the infirmary, Happy could still hear the noises, making him worried. He turned to Natsu who is still sleeping in bed, no indication of waking up.

"Natsu… when will you wake up…" Happy whispered, really worried for his best friend and partner.

Suddenly the window opened harshly, making Happy cover himself from the wind. Suddenly there's a presence, two people and uninvited. Happy saw it's a build up man and a beautiful seductive woman on his side.

The woman giggled, "We found the prey."

Happy immediately took a defensive position, "Wh-who are you people!?"

"The ones that will kill your precious Nakama kitty cat." The woman purred.

Before Happy could speak, the man with her immediately caught him inside the cloth bag and shocked him with his electric magic. Happy shouted in pain but because of what's happening outside, no one heard him. Slowly even if it's against his will, Happy lost consciousness.

The woman giggled before turning to the man, "Should I bring this cat as a souvenir?" The man sigh, "You do remember that bringing anything from our mission is prohibited correct."

The woman shrug, "I'm just asking." She turned to the sleeping Dragon Slayer and smirk. The man turned to the boy as well. He spoke, "Let's finish this mission so we can bring that guy back before he would do something foolish that could bring fall upon us."

Outside where the battle still continues, Leo together with Gray attacked him but again was blocked and before he knew it, a large hand is behind him and grabbed him. This person tried to escape but Macarov tighten his grip so he gets out, now that he finally captured him.

"How about you stay silence and tell us why are you attacking us." Macarov said in serious tone as he gripped more to stop his struggles. This person only laugh, finding the fact that he is actually caught by him, "That's what I expected from someone from the Wizard Saint. None had ever captured me, not even a bare hand but you? Hahaha not bad!"

Macarov narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

He kept laughing before deciding to tell his name, "Who I am… hehe I guess I might give you a reward for successfully capturing me. I'm Fenrir, Macarov Guild Master."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Fenrir"

"Why did you come here?" Macarov asked this time.

"Looking for fun of course." Fenrir simply said with grin to his lips. "I would like to have a taste how powerful the new Fairy Tail ever since they disbanded one year ago."

For some reason they knew that wasn't the real reason at all.

"Fenrir that's enough." They were all surprised and turn around to see another unknown build up man standing on the entrance, hands crossed to his chest and really serious. Fenrir smirk, "Ahh… is it time to go home?"

"Yes. Our business is done. We're escaping here." The man said before turning around and jumping then disappeared in sight.

Fenrir chuckle, "Ahh too bad but oh well, I might meet you people again and have fun!"

Macarov suddenly felt pain to his hand and let him go. It was actually from his nails that became long and slashed him so he could escape from his grip.

"Until then Fairy Tail!" His last words before disappearing before them.

They were all silence, not knowing why they had come here in the first place. Before anyone could speak, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy smelled something from the air. They kept sniffing around, trying to find the source of the unknown smell.

"Laxus-san what's wrong?" Bicksclaw asked.

Laxus kept sniffing before his eyes widen, "This is…" Gajeel and Wendy also figured the source of the smell. The three turn to each other before they run inside.

Slowly everyone followed to know what caught their attention.

The Dragon Slayers immediately head to the infirmary to see a cloth bag near the wall and the unconscious Happy and on the bed is something that widens their eyes in disbelief. When everyone came, all their eyes widen too, shock and can't believe what they are seeing.

On the bed was Natsu, his face is covered by his own pillow, his blanket only wrapped until waist but the most shocking for all of them was the fact that there is a dagger burred to his heart and bloods coming out from his body too.

Lucy's tears came out. Her Nakama, her Best friend and the person she actually truly love is there, murdered, dead.

"NATSU!"

.

.

.

Few days had past and now they are now making a funeral for their beloved Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. His death had been spread around and as expected, not all believe it at all. They all know Natsu, he's strong and will not die so easily but he did and now they all witnessed his funeral.

All close friends, acquaintance and many more came to visit and gave their last message to Natsu, one by one, emotional way or thankful way. They gave their speech to everyone. Sting, Guild Master of Sabertooth also gave his speech and as expected, it's not easy for him, not at all. For the Kingdom of Fiore, Arcadios gave his speech. Lyon for Lamia Scale and many more.

The last ones are the members of Fairy Tail. Each one of them gave their speech, all cried, some can't continue their words, some is too angry as they cry, not pointing to him but to themselves. In the end, they all swore to find them and give their revenge. They will avenge their fallen Dragon Slayer, they will make sure of it.

.

.

.

Within a dark cave in the big rock, there is someone sleeping on it. Slowly the person's eyes opened and blink around to look at his surroundings. It's dark, too dark for his eyes. This person slowly sat up to have a better look when he heard steps coming down. There's also a small light coming from the entrance and all he did is waiting until the person arrived. It was the masculine man, eyes show nothing but cold. He also has a torch as the source of his light.

"You're finally awake." He spoke. The person in the rock tilts his head, like confuse about everything that's happening. He spoke again, "Come, our Master wants to meet you."

For the first time, this person spoke, "Who are you?" The man was silence for a moment but decide to ignore the question, "Just follow me."

He went ahead. Having no choice, he followed him.

They gone on the long stair before arriving on the door and the place seems to be a mansion since its big and its night time. The man kept walking and he had no choice but to follow him.

Finally they arrived on the certain room and he opened it, revealing the other people living here. On the left side are two women, one who looks seductive and the other is the shy one. The right sides are two men, one who kept grinning while the other is serious looking guy. On the center of both sides is a man who sits on the grand chair with a smirk.

"We have been waiting for your awakening." The man in the chair said. The person who was sleeping on the dark place was only silence, not knowing what's going on. The person whom he had followed closed the door and told him to sit on the chair and so he did. The man continued, "I'm sure right now you don't remember anything, even us."

He nodded as an answer. He doesn't remember anything, not even himself.

"Then we shall introduce to you again. I'm the Master of the Sinister Guild, Einward." The Boss said with a big smirk. "The rest here are your other comrades. Introduce yourselves to him."

One of the rights stepped forward and spoke, "I'm Rookus, code name Pride. I'm the Master's right hand and I possess a magic called Dark Energy Magic, I have a power to control the space as much as I please."

The other one on the right twitch, "I still don't get why we should explain our magic too you know but whatever." He turned to the boy and smirk, "The names Fenrir, code name Greed, you better remember that. I possess a magic called Solpugida, it means Sun Spider which can move really fast and you may not noticed it that I already bite you to death hehe."

The boy moved back from fear. Rookus glared at him, "Fenrir you better not scare him." He only shrugs as he looked away, "I'm only teasing him Rookus, no big deal."

"Heh boys these days." The seductive woman said as she walked forward for the boy and leaned so close that the boy could see deep of her chest, it's really big and he can't help but blush. "You been so long that we thought you'd be dead already you know." She said slowly but seductively which made him gulp.

"Laura." Rookus called in warning. The woman named Laura sigh before backing out from him and smiled. "Laura in code name Lust. I love cure men and I would do whatever it takes to make them fall to my seduction. I posses a magic called Netrix. I'm beautiful from the outside but a snake from the inside."

The boy blink before his gaze turned to the other remaining girl who flinch from being stared. "U-umm… I-I'm Yu-Yumino… Ice God Slayer… c-code name Envy… ple-please to meet you."

Laura sigh, "You know my dear Yumino, out of all of us your magic is rare and strong but I can't find the reason why are you too shy ever since we first met." Yumino is getting even more nervous, "I-I'm s-so-sorry L-Laura!" She sighs again, knowing it's hopeless.

The last remaining who guided him here was behind him. He walked to his side and introduced himself to him. "Raigu, code name Gluttony. My magic is Lightning Magic."

The boy blink for a moment to process everything he had heard before turning to the Master who finally decided to speak again.

"My boy, your name is Revious." The boy tried to voice his name, "Revious." For some reason, he feels foreign on his own name. "That's right. Your name is Revious, code name Wrath. You possess a fire magic and you are also my most excellent assassin more than I could ask for."

'I'm… an Assassin… I kill people?' The boy named Revious thought before asking, "H-how come I lost my memories?"

"It happened in the middle of your own assignment Revious." Rookus answered, "You and Raigu are on the mission to assassinate a strong mage and both of you fought against him and successfully killed him, but the damage you both took is really serious and you even protected Raigu from a strong explosion that lead you to lose your consciousness for this whole months. We already expect you'll lose your memories so we aren't really surprise to see you like that at all Revious."

Revious was lost in thought, trying to remember everything they had told him but as expected, he can't remember anything at all.

"You don't need to push yourself Revious." Einward said which made the boy turn to him. He stood up to approach the boy and patted his head, "What matters right now is you are safe my dear Wrath."

Revious stared at his eyes, he can't understand why he is giving such affection to him. For some reason, it's draining him to give in to this man, to his Master.

Einward turned to Raigu, "Gluttony since he saved your life you will have to help Revious to remember how to use his magic and polish him again for becoming an assassin. As much as I want to wait for him until his memories return, we have no time for that. I will give you two years to do that, do you understand."

Raigu put his right hand to his chest and bowed to him, "Yes Master."

Einward turned back to Revious who kept staring at him. "After you recover, you will come and train under him. I'm sure you will remember how to use your own magic again Revious. Be sure to never fail me just like you always did before."

Revious nodded. Even though he doesn't understand anything, he only knows one thing, and that is to do what he was told to do.

 **Next Chapter: After Three Years**


	3. After Three Years

**Chapter 3: After Three Years**

It's been three years ever since the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail died. It's been three years ever since the whole guild started their search for the killer, wanting nothing but bring justice to his death. It's been three years ever since and still they haven't found any clues about the mysterious group. This whole three years, are the Fairy Tail's most desperate and despairing life.

"In the end there's no clue about those bastards in this area huh." Gray murmured as he stared on the quest that he had just done, hoping to find something about those group who killed Natsu but found nothing.

He twitched as he crumble the flier and throw it away. He went on the nearest sit and sat there as he burred his head in both of his hands. He's totally frustrated, this whole three years and they haven't made a progress at all.

Juvia who always come with him from his search approached him. She knew how frustrated Gray is and she can't do anything about it nor cheer him up, because she too feels the same way as him. This whole three years and still no clue found about those group. Just what should they do?

Macarov who is sitting on the counter can see each and everyone's frustration. He can't do anything too, since he too feels the same way.

'Ever since Natsu's death, the usual Fairy Tail never came back. Everything is solely of finding those culprits and have them taste of our fury.' Macarov thought as he grip his hand to his sake.

Macarov still remember his death, where he died without a fight. He can never forgive them, never!

Somewhere far deep within the forest, there is a peaceful cabin. Everything around is peaceful, no noises, no damage, nothing. But inside to that cabin is a horror sight.

Inside, there are dead bodies lying on the cold floor. They are a family who live in this forest for a long time and silently living but now they are all dead. The cause of death is burns around their body and only a child in the family was stab multiple times to death.

In the middle of the horror sight was a young man, dagger in hand and wearing a black cloak to cover his body and face. This man is staring at the bodies that he had taken, feeling no pity at all. Suddenly the front door opened, revealing a build up man, Raigu.

Raigu actually have a silver hair and violet eyes, he is wearing a warrior type armor around his body with a light dark cape from his back. He looked around the house, especially the dead bodies before turning to the young man who is waiting for him to speak.

"You successfully killed them without letting them escape, not even a noise from the outside. That's a good progress of you Revious." The young man named Revious nodded. He asked, "So how do you feel this time?"

For the first time, Revious spoke, "Nothing. I feel nothing."

Raigu observed him for a moment, seeing he indeed no longer feel anything about killing, he sigh. "Good to hear Revious. Master would be more than proud of you."

The young man smiled on the comment and nodded, "By the way Raigu, why are you here? Are you sent to look after me or something?"

"No, Master told me to give you an assignment after you're done so I just waited for you to finish them."

"Assignment? Does Master want me to assassinate someone?"

"Yes. Here is your target." Raigu took out something from his back within to his cape and showed a folder before him.

Revious approached him and took the folder before opening it to study his new assignment. As he does, Raigu can't help but think back this whole three years ever since Revious lost his memories.

Revious at that time is actually a fast learner when comes to his own magic. His magic is Fire Magic, he could easily use them and work with them, like his body remembered how he usually used it. His hard part on the other hand is handling his real work, to kill. He can't kill before, he always hesitate and always cry every time he has no choice but to do it. Nightmares hunts him, his mind kept repeating his kill and he can't help but cry even more, making it even harder for him to adapt. It took two years for him to get used to it after his continues kills. He learned how to feel numb, he learned not to hesitate and take human life. He still remembered how much their Master overjoyed after learning he finally became like that.

"Raigu all I have to do is assassinate one of the former member of Magic Councils right?" Revious asked which stopped Raigu from his flashback about him and nodded. Revious smirk, "Consider it done."

'The weak and trembling child is no longer there, he's now a heartless murderer born from us.' Raigu's thought as he watched Revious walked out the bloody murder. Flame appeared below his feet, wrapping around him before he disappeared on sight.

Hargeon Town, Lucy and Happy were currently there with the former member of the Magic Council, Yajima. Both of them are currently resting to his restaurant.

"So, no luck from Natsu huh." Yajima said as he served them their food. Lucy was down, still can't believe she got all this way here and still found nothing. Happy decide to speak, "Aye, we heard some rumors about them and maybe we'll know something about them but looks like we are wrong."

Yajima nodded, understanding how Fairy Tail feels right now. "I don't really found anything here but in case I heard something about them, I will immediately call Macarov to inform him what I had learned."

Lucy smiled weakly, "Thank you Yajima-san."

Yajima smiled, "Instead of feeling down how about you eat and forget your problems for a while. It's bad to eat while disappointed. Just for a while, eat with joy."

Both smiled and answered, "Aye"

Night when both Lucy and Happy went first to the inn to stay for tonight. Lucy gave a sigh as she stared at her notebook which had full of information about everything she heard that could possibly lead to one of them. She crossed the word that said rumors about them since she and Happy already know it's a false information.

"Lucy do you have more lead that might lead us to what we seek?" Happy asked as he approached her. Lucy shook her head and began thinking, "There are too many rumors but we don't have any certain evidence if they are actually talking about them. I mean all we know is a guy name Fenrir and a warrior likes one, other than those two we have none."

Happy looked down, knowing it's true. "We took a lead about this Fenrir guy but still found nothing, like they never exist and appeared out of nowhere."

Lucy nodded, "Whoever those people are, they are very careful, very tricky and very strong. If we can't find more information about them, our search for this whole three years with no clue will continue Happy. I need to find a way how to know their identity, like where they come from or what name is their group."

Happy stared at Lucy who is complete focus about the investigation.

'No matter how much Lucy deny, she can never hide the fact that she love Natsu so much that she seeks revenge more than anyone else.' Happy thought as he watched her in complete seriousness and focus.

In Yajima's restaurant, he just finished cleaning the whole place and was about to get out when he felt a presence and turned around but saw no one. He narrowed his eyes, not letting his guard down. He looked around in caution, finding no one in place. Searching the whole place and no one is indeed there, he took a deep breath and turn around to leave the place and finally have a rest when a hand grabbed his mouth and force him down the floor.

Yajima was shocked, too much that he failed to noticed this person around even though he's already in full guard. Yajima stared at this person, seeing nothing but his hand due to his cloak that hides most hafts of his upper face and body.

"Yajima, former member of the Magic Council correct?" The person spoke much that surprised him. The voice is too deep and murderous, he can't tell who this person at all. Is this someone he knows or someone else. Whoever he is he knew he's in big trouble. That person brought out his dagger with his free hand from his waist, "As my Master ordered me, I shall assassinate you."

This widen his eyes and before he could swing it to finish his job, Yajima used a flash magic that he had no choice but to cover himself and step back as Yajima quickly stood up and used his Flattening Magic to make himself disappear on sight.

This didn't surprise him, he just focused around his surroundings. Clearly he could hear his foot step no matter how much careful and silence it is. Not wanting to make his target escape, he immediately flare his hand with fire and burn the whole walls, doors and every surroundings, making the restaurant covered in fire.

Yajima was again shock how powerful and fast his flame had spread around his restaurant. Before he could turn around to find some escape route, he appeared before him and kicked him hard on the floor, having his magic disappeared and showed under his own feet.

"You will not escape. As my Master's orders, I will assassinate you." He said as flame surrounded his dagger. Yajima tried to pull himself away but this young one is too strong than him. He glared, "You, who are you!?"

"My name doesn't matter to someone who will die." He said coldly as he ready his flaming dagger.

Outside in the street, Lucy and Happy were running really fast, heading to the flaming restaurant that they know who Yajima own. They actually saw it in the window where they stay, suddenly seeing the restaurant is burning. They all didn't hesitate to immediately out the inn and head to the burning building.

"Happy we must hurry and get there, I have a bad feeling for some reason." Lucy said as she run. Happy is already flying and nod, "Aye sir!"

Happy decide to carry Lucy and flew away in top speed.

Arriving there, they were surprise to see the fire is too strong and they can no longer get in.

"Wha-what should we do Lucy?" Happy asked as he brought her down on the ground. Lucy was trying to find a way when she heard Gemini's voice, "You can use us piri. We'll do something about it piri."

"Gemini" Lucy smiled and nod. She took out the key of Gemini, " **I open the gate of twins, Gemini!** "

They came out, "Piri piri"

"Gemini please do something about it." Lucy requested.

"Piri piri" Gemini transform into Juvia and with her capability to use water magic, Gemini used it to pull out the fire.

It took a while for the fire to slowly extinguish. Finding it good to go, Lucy went in the burned restaurant to check around and Happy followed. They kept looking around until Lucy found someone whom he can't believe who it is. It was Yajima, stabbed, burned and slowly dying.

"Yajima-san!" Lucy run heading to him. Happy followed.

Arriving to his side, Lucy can't believe this, who on earth did this to Yajima? Before she could speak, he spoke in weak and whisper.

"L-Lu… cy… ch… chan…" The Celestial Magician carefully lifts him up, "Yajima-san please hold on of yourself. We'll go and ask for help so please hold on and-"

He slowly shook his head, "N-no… I… I'm afraid… I… I w-wont… m-make… it."

"Don't say that Yajima-san! There is got to be a way." Happy said, tears already flowing to his eyes.

"L-Lucy… chan… H-Happy… t-tell… this… t-to… Macarov… t-the one… w-who did this… and maybe… the ones… who… you are… all looking… for… the… the Si-Sinister… Guild…"

"Sinister Guild" Lucy repeated then she felt the body stop breathing.

They are shock and tears kept flowing down. Yajima… is dead. Still, he able to give his last word and Sinister Guild, the ones who killed him and maybe the one who could lead them to those murderers that killed Natsu. Lucy put his dead body down and stood up. She convinced herself to stop crying so his death won't go to waste.

She wiped her tears with her arms before turning to Happy, "Let's call Master and tell him about what happened, and tell him about the Sinister Guild too."

Happy turn to Lucy who is trying to keep herself strong from what happened. Happy wiped his tears and gave a determination look, "Aye I'll call Master right away."

Soon in Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia, Macarov receive the news from Happy. He was totally shock about the fact his long old friend Yajima is already dead, and the most dreadful fact was he was murdered.

"Master before he died, he told us something that might lead us to the one who killed and him… and maybe the ones who killed Natsu too." Happy said in the communication lacrima. Macarov's mind are complete focus to his words, "What did he say Happy?"

"He said there is a high a chance the ones responsible are the Sinister Guild."

"Sinister Guild?"

"Aye."

Macarov gave a serious thought as he heard about that name before. The Sinister Guild are one of the Dark Guilds that aren't part of the dark alliances and they are said to be group of murderers who takes the job to kill and shows no mercy to anyone, they will even use innocent lives just for their own training, the most dangerous dark guilds indeed.

"Sinister Guild." Macarov voiced the name ones again before gripping his right hand and facial expression becoming dark, showing his most hatred and scariest being that could make anyone regret facing such dangerous old man, "They will disappear, I will make sure of it."

Within the hideout of the Sinister Guild, Revious just arrive home with completion of his mission. He went to the room where his Master would be and arriving there, he is there, waiting for him.

"I heard the news Revious, well done taking good care of that old man." Einward said before heading to Revious who kneeled down to his master. He patted his head, "Well done my Wrath."

Revious smiled to the praise, "Thank you Master. I promise I will never fail you again."

"And I know you won't Revious." Einward said with a smirk, "You may go and rest Revious."

"Thank you Master." Revious gave his last respect before leaving the room.

Ones he had truly left, Einward began to chuckle darkly and soon laugh really loud. Rookus soon appeared on the room and smirk.

"Did something happen that made you laugh this loud Master?" Rookus asked in amusement. Einward chuckle before turning to his right hand, "Indeed… Revious is doing well than I had expected."

Rookus became even more amused, "It is indeed a right decision to take him with us Master."

"Indeed it is." He chuckle for a moment before becoming serious, "So how is your side Pride?"

"Already found its location and ready to proceed on our next plan anytime Master." Rookus answered as he kneeled before him.

Einward smirk, "Perfect."

In midst of mountain, Erza was alone as she heads back the guild from her mission. Again her search is a failure even though she had completed her job, since she didn't find anything about Natsu. As she walked, she noticed someone standing ahead, someone familiar. As she approach, the person turned around to see her. That's when Erza recognized him.

"Jellal" As his name voiced, he smiled. "Erza it's been a while."

Both decide to sit on the near cliff as they stared at the view in front of them.

"Are you waiting for me Jellal?" Erza asked him. Jellal took a while before nodding, "We got some information that might lead us to the group who probably killed Natsu. Cobra and the others are now confirming our suspicious."

Erza is surprised to hear this. "Are you sure Jellal?" He turned to face her, "Yes but don't put some high hopes for now. It might lead us again on the wall and-"

"Jellal we got news!" Both turned to see Meredy approaching them. Both stood up as she arrived to them, "Jellal its confirm! We actually found them!"

Her words made them serious as finally they found them.

"So it's the Sinister Guild." Jellal said which made Erza asked, "What's that guild? Dark guild?"

"Yes and they are the ones who never allied in the Balam alliance. As far as I know about them they are guild of assassins, taking the job of mostly eliminating their target in quiet and cruel way."

Hearing that made Erza flare in anger, "Does that mean someone hired them to kill Natsu?"

"I don't think that's the case Erza." Meredy answered, "From our investigation it's like they intend to kill him from the beginning. The reason is still unknown but whatever the reason is I think it has something to do with their shadow activity."

"Shadow activity? Did you find their next move Meredy?" She nodded, "Jellal they after the Infinite Tower."

The name made Jellal's eyes widen. 'Infinite Tower… do they intent to…'

"Infinite Tower? What's that?" Erza asked, not hearing that name before.

Jellal was sweating as he clenched his fist before answering her. "Infinite Tower… its existence is very quite unknown to many because it's been sealed for so long and never been found but… it is said that tower has a power to cross over other dimension that could lead depending on the person will do. It can be in peace or destruction."

"Wha… what are you talking about?"

"It means that tower… has a power to control over space and if they intent to find and use it on their own gain, our world is in grave danger."

 **Next chapter: Preparation**


	4. Preparation

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

Erza and Jellal soon arrived to Fairy Tail Guild. Of course most were surprise to see Jellal, he just gave small greetings before insisting to meet the Master which Erza immediately complied knowing its urgent. Erza led Jellal to the Master's office to see Macarov in serious thought, they immediately knew Macarov have finally heard the news about his old friend's death.

"Master" Erza called his attention which thankfully worked. Macarov greeted, "Erza welcome back." Noticing her companion, he asked. "Jellal good to see you but what made you come here?"

"Master Macarov we have an emergency… regarding the Infinite Tower and a dark guild name Sinister Guild." Jellal answered. The name was enough to shadow his eyes from anger, "Sinister Guild… the ones who killed Yajima… what do they want?"

"The power of the Infinite Tower Master Macarov. According to one of my comrades, they're making their move regarding that tower. You know very well we can't let them have their way after knowing what it can do."

Macarov slam his fist to his table, he knew very well what the Infinite Tower can do and as one of the Wizard Saints they have a duty to protect such powerful weapon against anyone who wish its power for their own gain.

"Erza call all the brats, Fairy Tail will enter battle against them now." Macarov ordered. Erza nodded, "Yes Master."

Erza went out the room to gather the members. Jellal spoke, "We Crime Sorciere will lend you our strength, this can't be ignored."

Macarov nodded, "Thanks, I will warn the Magic Council." Macarov went out to take his lacrima to contact Mest or known as Doranbolt within the Magic Council.

Jellal could only stay silent, trying to figure out the enemies next move.

.

.

.

Somewhere within the dark room, the whole members of Sinister Guild gathered. They were total of seven including the Guild Master. Einward smirked that everyone come to his gathering.

"Someone successfully sneak in and learned our plan, even so there's nothing they could do other than prepare and protect each seal that been establish to protect the Infinite Tower." Einward glanced each one of them before smirking, "Your mission is to destroy each one of the pillars that protects the Infinite Tower."

"Destroy huh…" Fenrir began to laugh, "They better make sure they will give us the fun! I hate weaklings and you know it."

Raigu glared his comrade, "You do know we don't have time for fun. We will finish the assignment as clean as possible."

"Oh hush, I'm not someone like you who's only mind is clearing mission you idiot." Fenrir said that made Raigu glared even more. Before things could gone to worst, Rookus halt them. "Enough you two, we don't have time for your argument."

Both decide to stay silence.

Laura was cleaning her nails when she decided to ask, "So, where are the location of those pillars?"

"That will be reported by William." As Rookus said his name, he appeared out of nowhere. No one was surprised knowing how well he could blend within the shadows and his title as Silent Doom had its reason after all.

Revious the only person who knew he's there all along could only close his eyes to stay silence, 'William… I met him late due to his mission. Code name Sloth and his magic was Sword Pack, an ability to wield any weapon according to his will. He's the best combat assassin I had ever met.'

"The pillars are divided into seven. Each location are ten kilometers away from the Infinite Tower." William showed them a hologram to each location. They were in either open field, near river, forest or town.

Everyone stared the location of each, they knew well one of them will be their task to destroy.

Rookus stepped forward to take everyone's attention, "Now, let's discuss about our battle strategy in this mission."

Everyone listened, as they do Einward could hardly smirk. 'Everything goes according to plan.' In his lab was a certain book titled Infinite Tower.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Guild, everyone had gathered just as their master's order including Mest. Macarov explained them the coming battle.

"Protecting each pillar is our top priority, do not ever let any of the Sinister destroy them or else the worst scenario shall come upon us."

"Like what Master?" Cana asked. Jellal decided to explain, "The Infinite Tower. This tower was protected by seven pillars of seal to avoid being used. Destroying them could destroy the seals around that tower which had a power to control over time and space."

That shocked them.

"Time and space? Something like that exist?" Levy can't help but question.

"Yes. According to what we have discovered, it was built two hundred years ago. Some says it was Zeref who had made the tower to control both time and space but unfortunately failed and decided to seal it to avoid being used ones again." Macarov answered. Mest added, "Ever since it was found, the Magic Council will do whatever it takes to keep it from being used and if found absolutely necessary it will be used."

"Used?" Gray questioned. Mest could only shrug, "Depending on the situation that involves the world I guess."

"Now here's the plan. There are total of seven pillars. Each group will head to their designated team and protect it no matter what." Macarov gave them his hard glare, "This group, the Sinister Guild killed Yajima and possibly the ones who had taken Natsu from us. Don't let them get away."

His word was enough to make everyone's blood boil. Oh how much they wanted to seek the ones who killed their Salamander and show them they should never mess around Fairy Tail. They took their Salamander's life, it's time to give them the consequences for their action.

Jellal took a deep breath before speaking, "I'll gather my comrades and meet up with you." Macarov nodded, "Thank you for your assistance Jellal."

"It's nothing, beside they need to be stopped and captured." Jellal would never admit but he really wanted to torture those who had killed Natsu whom he seen as his own little brother. The wrath of the Crime Sorciere won't be pleasant.

Jellal walked away to begin his preparation. Ones he's gone, Mavis the first generation master of Fairy Tail appeared before them.

"Hearing all the information I need, I will now divide you and begin the operation." Mavis declared. No one protest for they know she's the best strategist they had ever known.

.

.

.

Soon they were all divided to eight groups. Seven groups will separate ways to protect their designated pillars while the last group protects the base they had established near the Infinite Tower. Fairy Tail with the Magic Council's Rune Knights had the town near the pillar evacuated for safety purpose.

At the base, Macarov and Mavis were discussing the plan when Mest appeared with the Rune Knights.

"Evacuation is proceeding smoothly, no enemy detected." Mest reported. Macarov nodded before turning to the First Master, "Within the seven pillars, there are three towns, two open areas and one each in forest and near river. We divided the team according to the location to give them advantage."

Mavis nodded, "Although I'm not sure if it will work because for one we don't have any information about the enemy's magic and weaknesses. This will be a hard battle." Macarov agreed to that.

"Since we have no idea about our enemy… do you have a plan First Master?" Since Mest was originally a member of Fairy Tail, he could see the First Master like the rest of the members.

Mavis nodded which means yes, "For that reason I had asked them for their assistance."

They saw a small group approaching them, turns up to be the Blue Pegasus Magicians containing Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Jenny Ralight, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki.

"Meeen~ we're here at your service." Ichiya said with his antics. Macarov nodded, "Thanks for coming Blue Pegasus."

"No problem." Eve said with a wink. Hibiki continued, "If we're dealing with those killers like them, it's better to be cautious more than ever."

"So, what do we do?" Ren asked, wanting to go to the point.

Macarov straight himself, "Here's the plan…"

First pillar within town, the citizen was officially evacuated except for the team who will guard the pillar with some numbers of rune knights. This group were Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily and Cana Alberona.

Gajeel was surveying the place when he saw a woman approaching, from appearance he could almost mistake her as Yukino of Sabertooth if weren't for his sense of smell.

"Who're you?" Gajeel questioned. The woman smiled as she showed her mark, "Crime Sorciere, Sorano. I'll be here to give assistance."

Gajeel observed for a moment before nodding knowing the fact Jellal and his independent guild will come to their aid. He led her to where Lily and Cana were located. Reaching there they saw Ichiya had joined them.

Second pillar in near river, Juvia Lockser were surveying the area with Laxus Dreyar and few number of Rune Knights when they felt someone coming. Juvia felt happy to see Meredy again with her companion Macbeth.

"Juvia I miss you!" Meredy hugged her which she happy return it back, "Me too Meredy."

Laxus could only huff before turning to the remaining which was Macbeth.

"We're assign here." Macbeth's only word for the Lighting Dragon Slayer. Laxus nodded in acceptance, "I'm looking forward working with you."

Macbeth nodded, accepting it.

Third pillar in an open area, Mirajane Strauss was patiently waiting with Bickslow and Freed Justine while the few number of Rune Knights were surveying the area when they felt a presence coming. It was Sawyer with his fast magic who just run to reach his designated pillar.

Mirajane smiled warmly, "Welcome Sawyer, I'm looking forward working with you."

Sawyer nodded, not saying a word which they didn't mind at all. The another one coming, a woman from Blue Pegasus Jenny Realight.

"So I'm assign here with you." Jenny can't help but pout when she saw Mirajane. She just smiled to it.

Fourth pillar outside town, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Jet were looking around while the Rune Knights were still evacuating the people in town when they saw someone unexpected. It was Cobra from Crime Sorciere in real name Erik.

Cobra can't help but whistle, "So this are the people I'm working with? You got to be kidding me."

"The same goes for me." Macao resort back.

"Hmm, so we're all here." Turning to the new arrive it was Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus.

Jet observed the whole member before huffing, "So we're all here huh."

Cobra smirked, hoping the enemy will come will entertain him.

Fifth pillar in the middle of the forest, Lisanna Strauss, Max Alors and Droy were looking around with the Rune Knights with them when they saw two people coming. They were Jellal Fernandez and Richard Buchaman of Crime Sorciere.

Lissanna smiled, "You came."

"It's the small thing we could do if we're dealing with the Sinister Guild." Jellal said. Richard smiled as he nodded, "As he said."

Max smirked while Droy felt confident, they could do this.

Sixth pillar in rear town, the Rune knights were checking the whole place if ever everyone had successfully evacuated. Alzack Connel and Bisca Connel were eyeing the people who would act suspiciously while Elfman Strauss and Evergreen were guarding the pillar when they saw someone arrived, it was Eve Tearn from Blue Pegasus.

"Good I'm not late." Eve said with a smile. Evergreen greeted him, "Well hope you can help us guard this."

Eve smiled brightly with confidence, "Of course."

Seventh pillar in an open area, the Rune Knights were scattered to observe the area while Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Wendy and Carla were waiting in the pillar. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet approached them.

"No enemy on sight, I guess it's good that we got here first." Gray said. Erza nodded in agreement, "But we can't let our guard down. Be ready."

They all respond, "Aye."

In the base, Macarov was observing each people station in each pillars from Hibiki Lates's magic. Mavis was with him and so was Mest. The rest of the member in the base were Romeo Conbolt, Warren Rocko, Laki Olietta, Nab Lasaro and Reedus Jonah.

"Any sign of enemies?" Mest asked. Hibiki shook his head, "Whenever they are its either they're waiting for night fall or haven't arrived yet."

That's for sure, the only enemy they knew was a man named Fenrir and a masculine guy that they failed to learn his name and so was a woman that Happy saw before they killed their Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We better stay alert, who knew what they're up on their sleeves." Mavis told them.

Everyone respond, "Aye!"

.

.

.

Nightfall within the shadows were the group of seven hidden within the shadows, wearing cloak to avoid being recognized or seen. The Sinister Members: Rookus, Fenrir, Laura, Yumino, Raigu, William and Revious.

"Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere and Blue Pegasus had join forces to protect the pillars." Rookus faced them, "The mission is to destroy the pillars, no one must fail."

Everyone nodded.

Fenrir chuckle in excitement, "Finally… the day had come for me to enjoy the kill."

Raigu could only sigh, "The main focus is to destroy the pillar, succeed then do whatever you want."

"Heh of course I will idiot!" Fenrir shouted.

Yumino began to shiver in nervousness, "I-I hate this…" Laura giggled, "Come on girl, show them your venom!"

"E-Ehhh! I-I don't have ve-venom." Her words made Laura laugh.

Having no interest, William walked away. "I'm heading out." Rookus chuckled, "Have fun."

William disappeared within the darkness. Revious who's only watching sigh before walking away, wanting nothing but finish the job. The rest only watch as their Wrath left, Laura found this laughable.

"How I wonder how those Fairy Tail will react ones they found their precious Dragon Slayer no longer with them, instead their own enemy." Laura said in amusement. Rookus smirked, "Master's plan is proceeding well. Make sure none of you slack."

"Heh, this will totally be fun!" With that Fenrir jumped away, heading to his destination.

Laura disappeared on sight, Yumino walked away, Rookus used his magic to teleport him, leaving only Raigu who's eyes focused on the path Revious had taken.

For unknown reason, flashbacks came to mind. Revious enjoyment when learning his magic, his struggles then how everything around him became upside down when he first killed. Raigu shook his head, he should never pity or feel bad. The mission was given and must be fulfilled no matter what.

'I will destroy the pillar… for the master.' Raigu walked away in the different path.

.

.

.

In the third pillar, everyone was cautious when they felt a presence that immediately put them on guard. As if on cue, someone appeared before them. A blond, silver eyes and tall male.

He observed the people present and chuckle, "How wonderful. I actually choose a perfect pillar."

Freed brought out his sword and point it to the intruder, "Who are you?"

"Hehe… My name is Rookus, Pride of our glorious Sinister Guild." He bowed before smirking, "I'm here to destroy the pillar."

His word was enough to make everyone prepare for battle.

Fifth pillar, Jellal immediate sense his coming.

"Everyone prepare!" Jellal shouted as immediately everyone got ready.

Everyone were cautious, trying to find the enemy until they finally noticed him who's approaching. Coming to light it was a long haired man in ponytail, eyes shows nothingness but reflects as a swordsman.

"Sinister of Sloth, William." He introduced as a sword appeared before him and took it, "Get out or die."

Second pillar, thanks to Laxus's sharp hearing that he picked up someone jumping on the trees heading their way. His motion was enough for everyone to understand and prepared themselves.

Finally the intruder appeared which Laxus and Juvia immediately recognized, Fenrir.

"Huh? You got to be kidding me, I got a wrong choice!" Fenrir looks disappointed because only two Fairy Tail Magician were present. He twitched before glaring, "I'll destroy the pillar then kill you all here."

"Don't think you could get away so easily this time." Laxus said as sparks of lightning were appearing around his body. Juvia immediately control the water from the river, glaring him. "Juvia this time will eliminate you for taking Natsu-san away from us!"

Fenrir throw the cloak away to prepare taking them down.

Sixth pillar, the whole town suddenly felt chilly until slowly began to freeze. Everyone found it shocking, not knowing who had done this.

Bisca shouted, "Everyone ahead!"

All saw someone approaching, a teen girl who had silver hair and sapphire eyes. She took off her cloak to reveal her winter clothing, not sexy type but comfortable enough to move around. Each step she took the advance of ice continue. They immediately concluded she's an ice mage.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She whispered, "But if you're in my way, I will freeze you to death."

Eyes shows nothing but coldness, shyness disappeared. All that left was seriousness and bloodlust.

Evergreen took position, "Who are you?"

"Yumino" She answered, "Sinister of Envy."

First Pillar, Gajeel immediately took his battle position and so were the rest when a woman appeared before them.

She giggled, "How laughable, to think most mages are females… must be my unlucky day."

Cana narrowed her eyes, "Who're you?"

"Sinister of Lust, Laura." Her voice became so sweet like a venom of the snake, "You'll let me destroy that pillar… right?"

Fourth pillar, Raigu arrived to see he was greeted by a punch which he easily blocked with his arms. He recognized him as Cobra from the dead organization Oracion Seis.

"So they decide to interfere." Raigu pushed the Dragon Slayer away to avoid the coming attack from Macao and Ren. He observed the whole occupants, he got the group of weaklings.

Cobra's ability to hear the person's mind twitch, "Weaklings… huh…" His word irritated him.

Raigu ignored it.

"That person, no mistake one of the group who killed Natsu." Wakaba said. Macao twitched to that, "Unforgivable."

Raigu took a sigh and introduced himself, "Sinister of Gluttony, Raigu." Sparks of electricity appeared to his hand, "I shall fulfill the master's order. Destroy the pillar."

Seventh pillar, Lucy and the others heard Warren's warning about the enemy appearing in each pillar that had engage battle. They knew someone will appear before them and indeed he appeared.

The man in cloak, hood that cover his face within the shadow except his mouth. He stopped walking as he noticed the audience preparing to attack even the Fairy Tail mages near the pillar.

Within the shadow, eyes show nothing but coldness and emptiness. It's only focus was on the mission, destruction of the pillar.

"Hoy, are you the one who killed Yajima-san?" Gray questioned, jacket disappeared leaving him shirtless but no one bothered. Revious saw no interest of the mages but knew they will not leave him be. Resigning he answered, "Part of the mission, shall be fulfilled."

They don't know but for some reason his voice looks familiar but very foreign. Like something big disappeared and that's the result of it.

Revious draw out his dagger and flared it with his flame. Dagger was never his thing but very useful for assassination or quick death than burning them where could evidence to his action.

Erza re-equip and turned to her armor that had resistance in fire. She took her battle position and so the rest, "Who are you?"

"Sinister of Wrath, Revious," He answered before pointing the dagger on them. "Burn."

 **Next Chapter: The Dead Nakama**


	5. Battle In The Seven Pillars

Revious dashed forward to give the first attack.

Erza swing her sword, "Be careful everyone!"

"Yeah!"

Erza dashed in great speed to meet up with him. Both made a clash, Revious found this woman strong by just the felt of her swing, he can't let his guard down.

On the side, Gray extended his arms forward as he cast his magic. " **Ice Make: Lance!** " It created a long, curved ice lance that shoots toward his opponent.

Revious pushed the red armor woman away before jumping up to dodge his lance. He felt the wind current change that made him turn to the small girl swallowing some air before releasing it.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy released a hurricane like blast heading to Revious.

Having no other way to dodge, he decided to counter it by bursting flame under both of his feet and swayed it to block her attack, it's called Fire Dragon's Claw. Due to the difference in power Revious's flame had engulf the hurricane like blast and continue heading to Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer found it shocking to see he had used the wind as an advantage to make the flame stronger and heading her way.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she speeds her flying, thankfully she got in time to grab her partner and flew away before it burned her. Wendy smiled, "Tha-thank you Carla."

Revious landed safely and was again assaulted by Erza which he able to dodge every swing followed up by Gray's attack which he sometimes destroys or make it melt with his fire. As he does that he noticed two flying cats carrying a child and a blond girl around his age maybe. His mind can't help but question few things. One does cat talk? Two does cat have wings? Three are they even called cat?

"I open the gate: **Leo!** " Lucy summoned the Celestial Spirit of Lion, Leo or known as Loki within the guild. Leo grinned as he appeared, "I'm in your service Lucy."

Leo's hand began to glow as he dashed forward to the enemy. Revious swiftly dodge the Ice Make Magician then twirl his dagger up to be caught by his other hand while his right hand burst in flame. Revious meet his punch with his flame punch, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

Leo twitched while Revious only observe.

'This people…' Revious can't help but mentally sigh, 'Are weak…'

.

.

.

Third pillar, Mirajane in Satan Soul was struggling to stand up from something dark above her keeping her down. Sawyer was using his speed but the land below him kept twisting around that made him fall down. Bickslow was struggling from headache and kept attacking but his attacks kept returning back to him as if he's only attacking himself. Jenny was trap, unable to escape. Freed was the only one fighting against their enemy, Rookus.

The Magic Knights with them had fallen killed so easily by their enemy.

Rookus was smirking as he kept his magic on use, the magic to control space. It was really a powerful magic that's rare to master.

Freed with his sword dashed to attack him but was stopped by mare hand, much to his shock. Rookus chuckle, "What's this? I thought Fairy Tail is the current number one guild because they won in the grand magic game but… looks like they made a wrong decision to give that title to your guild huh."

Freed glared his enemy from anger, "You bastard!"

Hearing his mocking, Mrajane was no longer holding back as she retransformed herself. Giving her a new appearance that she had now a geometric printed body suit with blue and white dress coat adorned by an oversized black collar supported by two belts which concerts her waist and black cape. She had grown horn on the side of her head and hair, pair of claw and royal blue marking appeared on her leg, surrounded by flame that destroyed the black one that kept her from staying down.

" **Satan Soul: Sitri!** "

Mirajane charged forward in immense speed. Eyes can't catch up but due to Rookus's magic named Dark Energy Magic: Field that was activated from the very start which had a power to make the whole kilometer away from the user to be the user's domain and freely control everything which was the reason of Bickslow's failure attack, Sawyer's loosing of bearing and Jenny's tied up situation, he could detect where she's coming.

Rookus barely dodge her coming kick, using his free hand to grab Freed's hand and throw him to her. Mirajane caught him, taking this small opportunity he charge himself, dark energy began to wrapped itself around him, smirk in place.

Mirajane felt his power rising, something's coming and not a very good one. "I won't let you!"

She put Freed down and charge forward to stop him from what he's about to release. Her action didn't worry Rookus, knowing he's almost done. The time she's near was the time he's done charging. HE released it.

" **Dark Energy Magic: Depreciate!** "

The space around them began to tremble then suddenly they felt both above and below began squishing them. Mirajane began to struggle, her strength in this form wasn't enough, just… how powerful is he!?

Rookus smirked, "Unfortunately, my magic wasn't really just a simple magic. This magic was created four hundred years ago, the one who's known as the Dragon Priest."

'Dragon… Priest?' Mirajane questioned, not knowing about those facts.

"Yeah, the ancient magic Dark Energy Magic, the one that rules both darkness and space." Rookus grinned, "Unfortunately for all of you, you fought against the right hand of the master of Sinister Guild."

Then they heard something crumbling. Sawyer's eyes widen by the fact the pillar they were protecting were crumbling down. He had successfully destroyed the pillar.

Rookus gave his gentleman's bow, "If you excuse me, for I have done my mission I have no reason to stay. Until we meet again."

A dark portal appeared behind Rookus as he entered then disappeared. The spell cast on squishing them disappeared, making everyone finally free.

Bickslow twitched, "Damn IT!" he punched the ground, they failed no they were overpowered!

Sawyer grit his teeth, can't accept they failed to protect the pillar much more defeat him.

Jenny began to cry from failure.

Mirajane return back to normal, she clenched her fist, can't accept the fact they lost.

.

.

.

Somewhere safe the base of Fairy Tail take place, they saw the battle against the right hand of the master of Sinister Guild, Rookus. They were quite surprise to see such kind of magic.

"Just what kind of magic is that?" Laki can't help but question it. Mavis answered, "He said something about a magic been created four hundred years ago by a Dragon Priest. We never heard something like that exist."

Macarov turned to Hibiki, "Can you search something about the Dragon Priest."

"Please give me a moment." Hibiki tried to do his research about Dragon Priest the found it, "There it is… although not all information had shown, like they had been hidden."

"Hidden? Is that possible?" Romeo asked. Hibiki answered, "Most likely but I'll tell you what I have found. Apparently the Dragon Priestess is the one that governs morality to Dragons Four hundred years ago. It said the Dragon Priest is respected by all dragons although only female dragons can take the position and every fifty years the position is being fought by many. The last Priestess happened to be a hybrid, half human and half dragon."

That information shocked them.

"Ha-haft human and haft dragon!?" Macarov can't believe what he heard. There's an existence where it's both human and dragon? Is that possible?

"The thing about the last priestess was very vague but one thing stands out." Hibiki informed which question them.

"What would that be?" Mest asked. Hibiki turned to everyone in serious expression, "The last Dragon Priestess is said to be… one of the pillars of Zeref."

The information shocked them.

The Pillars of Zeref, it said to be they are composed of six powerful individuals that protects the Black Wizard Zeref. Each individuals had symbols as pillars: _Pillar of the Demon Lion_ the most strongest and the one led the whole group said to be had the closest relationship to Zeref, _Pillar of the Dragon Snake_ said to be the most connected in the lines of Dragons _, Pillar of the Tear Rabbit_ said to be the most cheerful but trickiest, _Pillar of the Pyramid Lizard_ said to be the strongest and most silent from the group, _Pillar of the_ _Holy Knight_ said to be the one controls the light and last, the _Pillar of the Cursed Knight_ said to be the one control the darkness. Their existence is unknown and many stories where being told regarding them but none of them tells the truth other than the fact they are total of six and symbols within them.

"The Dragon Priestess…" Mavis murmured to herself, 'Just what were you doing this whole four hundred years… Zeref?'

Everyone were silent, until Romeo looked on the screen and pointed a certain event, "Guys look over there!"

Everyone turn to where Romeo was pointing and saw something really shocking.

.

.

.

Six pillar, Yumino the Ice God Slayer gave her finishing more that froze everyone, including Alzack, Elfman, Eve and Evergreen. Bisca was the only one remaining unfroze but the damage she took were too much, her body looked like she's taking a bath on her own blood but she didn't want it to be its hindrance as she kept herself standing, holding her weapon gun.

Yumino were surrounded by cold temperature of mist as she walked forward, eyeing the only person left.

"Everything is over… as they say." Yumino said coldly which gave shiver to Bisca's spine but never showed it. She glared the enemy in front of her, "Why you…!"

Before she could shoot her, Yumino created icicle that hurt her right arm, making her let go her weapon.

"UGH!" Yumino smirked, she will never admit it to anyone but she loved the sound of pain. "Lovely." She commented.

Yumino's gaze turn to the pillar that they had worked hard to protect. She took a deep breath as she gathered her magic around her especially within her, then released it. " **Ice God's Bellow!** "

A powerful blast of ice came out from her mouth, heading to the pillar and hit it. The Pillar began to crack slowly and soon been destroyed.

Bisca can't do anything as she watched the pillar they had protected been destroyed. She sat in defeat, they failed.

Seeing the destroyed pillar, she sighed. "Mission… Completed." She took the hood of her cloak and woke them ones again, hiding her face. "I… I can finally… rest…" Her shyness resurfaced as she turned around and run away. Leaving the frozen people and defeated Bisca on their place.

.

.

.

Fifth pillar, out of everyone only Jellal even bleeding had the strength to fight. The rest which were Richard, Max and Droy were heavily wounded, Lisanna was in near death due the large slash from her chest and the rest of the rune knights were all killed. Their enemy, William the Sword Pack Magician wield a long spear. Its blade was soak in blood, showing he's responsible from the bloody field. Jellal glared the enemy, he can't believe how he could do this all by himself.

William didn't mind the bloody field, more like he didn't care as long as he fulfilled the mission. He pointed his spear to the last person standing. "Step down or die." His last warning for the man but as expected he wouldn't let it be easy.

"Like I would." Jellal redied himself as a magic circle appeared below him, " **Meteor!** " Jellal's body became surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body magic, allowing him to move in incredible speed.

William wasn't concern, observing everywhere he went before he dashed forward. His quick movement made him successfully block Jellal's attack. Jellal continue dashing out and attacking while William kept anticipating his coming attack and blocking them. Knowing it won't work, Jellal change tactics.

Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having the index and middle finger spread out. Seven magic seals were summoned and connected, creating a constellation. " **Grand Chariot!** " It released a powerful light blast heading to William as same pattern appeared before him.

William smirked, 'You are indeed a powerful wizard Jellal Fernandes… but…' The spear glowed and change into a stick, a magic wand. Before it hit him, William pointed the coming blast and swift it, same goes for the Grant Chariot and change its course, this time heading to the user himself. " **Teaghrán An Cinniúint** **!** "

'That can't be…' Jellal thought as his own magic heading to him instead. Stun in shock, there's nothing he could do as his own magic hit him. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

William huff as his wand switched to sword and turned around, a loud crush was heard from behind. It was Jellal, heavily wounded and more blood coming out. William didn't care as he walked forward to the pillar. Taking a position, he dashed in great speed then gave multiple slashes. The pillar was sliced more than times and fall. The pillar was destroyed.

'Mission accomplish.' William thought as his sword disappeared. He wore his hood and left the battlefield.

.

.

.

First Pillar, Cana was panting in tiredness and so was Sorano, they were the only ones available fighters due to Laura's magic, Netrix. It's a magic very effective to men, a magic that could seduce, manipulate and soon, poisoned.

Cana glared her opponent, nothing in her card magic work!

"What's wrong?" Laura asked sweetly. She licked her lips, "Are you done with this game because I still have a mission to do and you girls are in the way."

Sorano grunted, she had used almost her magic and nothing was done fatal. Laura was still fine, no scratches, no wounds. She's very hard to catch but bites hardly like what she did to the Iron Dragon Slayer who's suffering from her poison.

"Oh well, I should finish this." Laura said before stretching herself, "I'm full of sweat so I need a warm bath." She smiled sweetly, "For that reason, please fall down for me."

Cana glared, "Why you…!"

Before Cana could do more and so was Sorano, something invisible wrapped around their neck then began to choke them. Cana and Sorano were struggling but they can't do anything, their breathing became hard until they lost consciousness.

Laura giggled at their downfall before turning to the pillar. Laura raised her right hand, making a magic circle appeared above the pillar. " **Netrix Summoning Art: Spiky Snake!** "

A giant snake that had spiky scale, red and yellow color and big yellow eyes appeared above and swallowed the pillar, not only destroying it but also eating it.

The scene made Laura giggled even louder before twisting around as she disappeared on sight.

.

.

.

Fourth Pillar, Raigu had no problem dealing with all of them as he successfully destroyed the pillar. All those who guard the pillar were down, which for him was too easy to deal with.

'Now to return…' Raigu thought as he wore his hood then walked away. As he does, he can't help but remember Revious. 'Fairy Tail… will you ever recognize the boy you had thought dead… or see him as fake… which one would it be…'

.

.

.

Second Pillar, Fenrir twitched in midair as he dodged Juvia's Water Slicer. Another came which was a lightning strike coming from Laxus, he used his Earth Magic as his barrier to block it.

Fenrir landed on the ground and glared, he had defeated all the Rune Knights but this four are something. The way those people see him especially Juvia and Laxus of Fairy Tail, it reflects anger and revenge. 'Hehehehe of course! I disturbed them to create an opening for those people to take their precious Dragon Slayer. How come I forget.'

Laxus kept glaring him, "We better show him the rage of Fairy Tail." He murmured that only his fellow Fairy Tail Wizard could hear.

Juvia nodded in agreement, eyes showed nothing but rage. "For making Gray-sama sad for the loss of his best friend and rival, my own fellow friend, I will never forgive him."

Midnight didn't say anything but within he remembered his battle against Natsu Dragneel, something he will never forget and he hate to admit it but precious too. For taking away his opportunity to return the favor, he will never forgive the guild that took him.

Meredy doesn't have any connection with the Fire Dragon Slayer but she knows one thing, his death was the reason her friends are in grief and acting this way. For that reason, she will help them meet the justice they need.

Laxus's body began to electrified until it surrounded him then dashed forward to attack Fenrir, followed up by Juvia and the support of Midnight and Meredy's magic.

Fenrir began to chuckled, eyes show nothing but excitement. "Interesting, let's fight until death shall we!"

Fenrir dashed forward to meet with Laxus and both of them collide.

.

.

.

Seventh pillar, the battle continued between Fairy Tail and Revious. The Rune Knights did whatever they could to help but in the end were burned by him, making the Fairy Tail Wizard even more angrier.

The Celestial Spirit of the Lion, Leo or Loki in Fairy Tail was badly injured but still haven't given up. Lucy was with him, injured but still fighting with everything she got.

" **Ice Make: Excalibur!** " Gray attacked with the ice make sword in hand which Revious caught with his burning hands.

The flame was strong enough to easily melt his ice. Revious found him boring but Gray smirked which he immediately found alarming. As Revious expected, it was just a diversion for the coming attack. Erza was near behind him in her Purgatory Armor.

She gave a slash, Revious immediately made a strong form of flame behind to protect him from the coming attack but Erza was fast enough to hit him which made him mentally grunted in pain even though he had prevented the critical.

Revious kicked Gray which he blocked with both arms but pushed away. Flame appeared under his feet to flew up to get some space but of course Erza won't let it as she followed to make another attack.

'Even weak they knew how to cooperate… and they had a speed I couldn't catch up if I let my guard down.' Revious gained more speed to get away from her which only made her mad. "You won't get away!"

Wendy cast her enhancement spell, " **Fast wind that run the heaven, Vernier!** " It was given to Erza which gain her speed to immediately catch up and slash him.

Natsu was little surprise on the speed but thanks to his instinct that he barely dodged it, Revious took the small opportunity to grabbed her arms and shoulder. This alarmed Erza as his hand flared in flame then suddenly blast her directly. It was his Fire Dragon's Grip Strike.

"ERZA!" Lucy and Happy shouted. Wendy followed, "ERZA-SAN!"

This shocked Carla, just how powerful is he!?

Seeing this made Gray mad, "You bastard!" He dashed forward to attack him.

Revious didn't mind his coming as his eyes was fixed to the woman he's about to kill, but for some reason his magic was wavering, no not his magic but his heart. 'Why?' He can't help but ask.

Unpredicted a hand caught him that awaken him from reality. In front of him was the burning Erza, well should be but for some reason she's glaring as if she's ignoring the burning pain for the sake of defeating him.

'How…?' Revious can't help but question this. No one had ever survived his flame even the person with strong will, just how did this person could do it!?

"Like… I'll let you… BURN ME!" Erza with her might swift her sword up but Revious's fast reflexes barely dodge it by moving back and letting her go but his hood that covers haft of his face was hit, earning a small cut and hood falling back, revealing his face.

"Erza!" Gray immediately went to Erza to help her. He saw how bad her condition was, her whole body was in first stage burn, almost in the second stage. This made him angry as he faced their opponent… that made his eyes widen in disbelief.

Not only him but also Leo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Happy, they can't believe whom they're fighting against this whole time. Hard and painful due the burn she got, Erza kept herself up and barely open her eyes to see her opponent which again did the same as the rest. There's no way the person they're fighting, the member of Sinister Guild and the one who claim himself as Revious the Wrath would be him.

In front of them was a salmon hair boy with cold onyx eyes, shows no emotion other than coldness. The person they believe was dead, their precious Nakama, their Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Revious who could see their shock and disbelief question this but put it on the side, he had a mission to do and that's what he needed to focus. His hand burned in blaze and dashed forward, going to finish the most troublesome for him which was Wendy.

Seeing this made Wendy tremble, unable to decide whenever to fight or stay because that's her Natsu-san, the one she looked up the most!

Paralyze, Revious's hand blazed even more as his hand was in claw position, he's going to use Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. He was about to hit her when Carla fly her away, missing the attack.

This surprised her, "C-Carla!"

"Wendy what are you doing!? Do you want to die!?" Carla can't help but shout it, she almost die and seeing that was something she will never let it happen.

Revious could only hum before turning to his opponents, he spoke in the voice non had ever thought he possess, a very cold and dead emotions. "How long will this play keep going? I have no time to any of you."

Erza can't find a word, Gray actually flinch because when comes to the Fire Dragon Slayer he could never imagine hearing that tone from him, Wendy can't help but shiver and tears fall, Carla was stun and so was Happy who can't believe he's actually hearing this, Leo can't find a word because he felt the same way as Gray and finally Lucy, crying of how much he had change and for the worst.

"Na-Natsu" Lucy can't help but voice his name.

His sharp hearing heard the name, 'Natsu?' He questioned, it felt familiar yet foreign. Why?

"Natsu" Revious turn to the blue crying cat, wanted nothing but to approach him, "Are you really Natsu? Are you really… alive?"

Revious wasn't sure what to think but for now he had a mission to finish. His flame flared even more, stopping the exceed from advancing, he spoke coldly with eyes shows both cold and murderous. "Do you want to die next aoi neko?"

This shocked them even more, this wasn't the Natsu they know. This Natsu is different, so foreign, so dangerous.

Gray became even more angry, he gently put Erza down before standing up as he glared and gripped his fist. "I don't know who you are… BUT USING OUR NAKAMA'S IMAGE IS YOUR GREATEST MISTAKE YOU BASTARD!"

Gray dashed forward with his Ice Make Magic.

Revious narrowed his eyes, ignoring the question that supposed to be running to his head as he dashed forward added the flame bursting under his feet for his speed.

Gray took position as Revious kept coming with flaming body.

" **Ice Make: Bazooka!** " A Bazooka was formed in ice, then Gray began shooting him. Revious dodge each one of them as he kept moving forward. Gray change tactics as he created another at the same time dashing forward to meet him, " **Ice Make: Death Scythe!** " Creating a large scythe out of ice, he swinged it to hit him.

Revious dashed it by twisting around below then gave an upper flaming kick. It's his Fire Dragon's Claw.

The impact was enough to make Gray lost consciousness in defeat. Revious could do nothing but stare his unconscious body in coldness, feeling nothing other than the fact something deep within him was telling something he can't understand. His eyes shift to the scarlet girl who's trying to stand up but failed due to the burn he had caused her. Finding she's no longer capable of disturbing his job he let them live. His mission wasn't to kill them after all.

"YOU FAKE!" Turning to the owner of the voice was the Celestial Spirit Leo dashing forward to punch him. Revious stared coldly as he dashed forward then punched his face in great strength.

Leo can't believe how strong he is, like the Natsu they knew. Unable to say anything as he glowed and disappeared.

"LOKI!" Lucy shouted, she can't believe he lost.

" **Roar of the…** " Revious turned to the sky to see Wendy ready her strongest attack, " **ROAR!** "

Her breath like hurricane blast came out and immediately hit Revious still he tried to fight back by keeping his feet on the ground. He was astonished how this little girl actually have a powerful attack other than support and enhance magic. He's being pushed back.

"That's it, keep going Wendy." Carla said which she obligated as she made her attack stronger as she could.

Happy could only stare as Natsu or Revious being pushed. He turned to Lucy who's now standing with him.

"Is that really not Natsu? Is he really dead?" Happy asked, tearing up. Lucy can't help but look away for she doesn't know the answer too. 'For now… I have to do this.'

Lucy run to where Wendy was then brought out another key, " **I summon the gate of scorpion, Scorpio!** "

Scorpio appeared before her and used his Sand storm to join with Wendy's Roar. The power got even stronger than Revious began to struggle.

'What is this power…!?'

Suddenly something within him remember something, a familiar flame inside him and a powerful one. Following his instinct, he began to gather his magic within one place as he kept his standing even though little by little being pushed back. Gathering a large quantity of flame, he done what his instinct had told him. He took them out with his breath like Wendy did. It's his Fire Dragon's Roar.

Two forces began to push one another, the girls aren't giving up as they kept pushing forward while Revious kept his attack strong and knowing he could go on, he did which result to being pushed to his opponents straightly until it hit them.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The attack kept going until it hit the pillar and destroyed.

Seeing the pillar is finally destroyed, he stopped. He felt his magic almost draining him, he had used too much magic than he had ever expected.

'Mission… Done…' He breath in relief before turning to his surroundings to see how much damage he had done. Burned bodies, unconscious people and white cat, and the shivering cat but with burn damage, his eyes shows nothing but coldness and emptiness as he stared them. 'I take back my words, they're strong… but lacking.'

He turned around and walked away, as he does he was stopped by a weak voice.

"Wait" Revious glanced the source to see the shivering blue cat trying to approach him. "Are you… not Natsu?" The cat asked.

Revious stared in cold and emptiness, not responding. Happy began to cry but still approaching, "Tell me… Are you Natsu or not? Please…"

Revious studied the approaching cat for a moment before responding, a cold and empty answer. "I'm Revious, the Wrath."

Happy shook his head aggressively, "NO! You are Natsu! I'm sure of it!" Revious kept staring, he continued, "Your magic, that's indeed a Fire Dragon Slayer magic. You are Natsu! You're alive!"

'Alive?' He mentally questioned.

"Tell me, why are you doing this? Why did you attack your own Nakama?" Happy pressed more, he need to know the truth, there must be wrong why his best friend became like this. "Natsu we-"

Before he could tell more, he saw Revious pointed his right hand on his direction and released a large flame ball without hesitation and hit Happy.

"GUAAA!" As he fall, his tears kept flowing as he stared his best friend, his Natsu who had change. Eveything about his is so wrong, SO WRONG! 'Na… tsu…'

His eyes closed as his body hit the ground. Revious didn't care and so he turned around and left the scene, unknowing the fact Lucy had regained her conscious temporary to see him attacked Happy without hesitation and now leaving as he had done what he came for to do.

Lucy even weak tried to reach him but impossible, he's too far for her to reach. Tears fell as her eyes closed ones again, thing only one thing.

'Natsu'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


End file.
